the_royal_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Siline
Bio |image= |- |gender= Female |age= 16 |grade= 11 |ethnicity= Unknown |- |debut= "Part 1" |- |friends= Veronica |enemies= Kat |- |controller = BloodyMatchete |Side = Evil}} Siline appears in the Royal Academy RP. Siline is an odd character, appearing randomly when you least expect her. She usually is wearing a red hoodie that covers her face. Siline is usually reading a strange book named "Supernatural Almanac", and no one knows the origin of this book, but if you see her not with it, it usually means trouble. She doesn't talk much unless directly confronted, as she is usually in the backround watching everything making her a very important person to be on good terms with. If someone is not, they'll get socially screwed over the second they make a mistake. She has pale white skin, blue (Red if not shrouded) eyes, long white hair, and a sometimes vicious personality. If you catch her alone sometimes she seems to be talking to herself, like there is someone else there because of this she has been reffered to as insane more than once. She denies any accusations of her mental state being unstable and when mentioned to her she usually says this "I am not insane, I never have been. Rumors of me talking to myself are simply lies fabricated by those who wish to see my downfall." Siline has just transferred to The Royal Academy, so not many people know her and if you do she has been classified under the "Weird" category. She has been known to not be noticed by teachers who the other day had payed clear attention too her. She hasn't made any friends or enemies, and most people that know her stay away from her, and for good reason too... Basics • Birthday: Unknown •Ethnicity: White, specifically british •Sexual Orientation: Bi •Romanic Orientation: Undetermined (Never been in a romantic situation) •Body Type: Beautiful but usually unseen •Height: 5'5 •Hair color: White (Dyed) •Eye Color: Blue (Red if not shrouded) •Skin tone: Pale •Dominant hand: Interchangeable, doesn't have a bias Favorites •Hobbies: Reading, graphic design, storywriting. Ruining people, causing mayhem, corrupting others, being evil •Favorite Color: Red •Favorite Musician: Skrillex •Favorite Music: Dubstep •Favorite food: Undetermined •Favorite Tv Show: Doesnt watch tv •Favorite Book: Artemis Fowl Series •Favorite Movie: All exorcism movies, All Insidious movies Report Card •English: A-''' '''•Math: A+ •History: A •Social Studies: C+ •Mythology: A+ •Plant Biology: B-''' '•Chemistry: A-' '''•Animal Sciences: B+ •Astronomy: A+ •Robotics: A+ •Computers: A+ •Art: A •Drama: D+ •Music: D-''' '''•Foods: F •Fashion: F •Woodworking: B •Engineering And Physics: A+ '•Gym: B-' Backstory Siline lived in a town far from the royal academy with her parents and her 3 siblings, Elise Lia and Livi. She was the oldest out of them all and was responsible for taking care of them while her parents were away, she was 15 at the time and it was her birthday, her parents were getting her a gift. Around twelve at night two armed thieves broke into the house, taking Siline and her siblings hostage. They began looking for valuables, unable to find them they told Siline this. "Your the oldest, right? Well if you are then they told you where the valuables were. Give em to us or every fifteen minutes, we shoot a kid" after that siline restlestly searched the house... Bang... Bang... Bang... Siline lost her family that night, after they killed her siblings they dragged her into the nearby woods, tying her to a tree and leaving her to die... that was their worst mistake. Siline was bleeding from being beaten horribly, unspeakable things were done to her. She wanted to be killed, that was until she was given the chance to avenge her family. Two men had found siline, both having pure red eyes and white hair. They offered her the chance to become something that could kill the people who hurt her, at the price of one bite. Siline accepted with no thought, she was furious with the thieves, wanting nothing but their blood spilled on the ground they stood on. But of course, nothing is that good. Once the two men bit her she was left feeling empty, left without emotion except for anger and the bloodlust she had before. The two men left before she killed them both. The thieves had no idea what was coming for them. She went back to the house, where she found the thieves still looting the place. They tried to capture her again but before they could even grab her she had torn out their throats. She mutilated their bodies... it was morning by the time her parents arrived, but they saw nothing but their little girl turned into a monster... They tried to talk to her but there was nothing left of their girl. She killed them both aswell for no other reason then to please her unquenchable thirst for blood. After years of doing this from town to town she finally settled into the academy, nobody knowing what she has done. Trivia *When Siline is forces to do something she doesnt want to do she will twist it her way, by making the person paying for their crime against her. She usually does this by corrupting people, making them desperate for her help so that she can do what the two men in the forest did to her. Once she does this the person will be inspired with one of four aspects depending on what they needed. Bloodlust, Lust itself, pride, and shadow (Evil) *Siline has no family in town or out. *She is funded by an unknown person, nobody knows who or why. *Shes usually quiet about most things, but will open up if confronted. *She can barely resist the smell of blood. *She has an alternate personality that has an unquenchable thirst for blood, it constantly torments and tempts Siline and is the cause for why she talks to herself *I have added way to much things to Siline, this will be the last thing and now i need a new hobby and another char to obsess over :D Category:Characters Category:Females Category:BloodyMachete's Characters